Sun Scouts
by Moderne K
Summary: Sailor Sun and her army attack the Moon Senshi and thay say that they will not stop until the Earth Sovereign (Sailor Earth) is awaken.


"Fiya Lightnin' !" The girl yelled as the building in front of her split in half and was set ablaze. She wore a regular Senshi uniform. The skirt and collar were yellow and the bow was orange. Her tiara had an orange jewel with a sun etched in it. Her long, golden hair flowed behind her. This girl was Sailor Sun.

"Thiyis should git thouse Mooin Senshi owit from hidin'!" She said. Sun clenched her right fist tight and brought it to her side. "Then, they will pay!"

"Sailor Sun!" Sailor Star-Scorpio jumped from the vacant five-story apartment behind them. He had short brown hair and had on a Star Senshi uniform on. This was just like a regular Senshi's uniform, but it didn't have a bow and it had shorts instead of a skirt. His collar was purple and his shorts were black. He wore a black mask pressed flat against his face with the same sun-design on the forehead. He held a septer in his left hand with a point that looked like the end of a scorpion's tail. "The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo-Kamen are headed this way. From the east." He pointed to the direction they were coming. Sure enough, they were headed towards them.

"Chiybiy-sun! Stah-Orian! Assaymball !" Sailor Sun shouted. A short girl with blonde hair in a bun ran up behind them. She had a yellow skirt and collar, and an orange bow. Her tiara was identical to Sun's. This was Sailor Chibi-sun. A boy with the same Senshi uniform design as Star-Scorpio with black hair that went a little longer than the bottom of his ears came from atop another vacant building across the street. His collar was yellow and his shorts were dark blue.He also had a similar black mask. He held a giant bow in his left hand. On his back was a quiver of many arrows. This boy was Sailor Star-Orian.

Sailor Venus and Jupiter were in head of the others. They stopped when they got close enough to fully see them. Tuxedo-Kamen, Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Chibi-moon were right behind them. They all were amazed at what they saw.

"Where's yah leadah? Too slow ta keep up with tha resta y'all?" Sailor Sun smirked. "Figyas! Who in tha galaxy chose _heh_ to become Neyo-queeyin?"

Sailor moon came staggering up the hill. As soon as she saw them, she straitened up and cleared her throat. "Ahem! I stand for love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon stood in the center of the Inner Senshi with her hand on her hips. She looked angry and serious. She stared Sun strait in the eyes.

"Well, ain't that kiyute!" Sailor Sun again smirked, "Widdle Saiwa Moon has heh own battle phwaise!" The three scouts laughed. Sun put up her hand and they imidiately stopped laughing. "Well, I'm Sailah Sun, and I'll kill yau..." She jumped into the air, "In the nayime of the sovereign!" Chibi-sun got out her small septer, Orian loaded his bow, and Scorpio struch the ground with his septer. "Fiya Lightnin' !" "Death Hearts!" "Arrow of Gaia!" "Poison Thread!" They all yelled their attacks quickly, not giving the other Senshi and Tuxedo-Kamen enough time to move out of the way. They were all struck with the attacks.

"Ha!" Star-Orian smirked,"Come fight us when you get stronger!" The four laughed and flipped onto the building behind them and ran off on the roof.

"Sailor scouts!" Two voices yelled. The Senshi opened their eyes. Sailor Neptune ran over to Sailor Chibi-moon and Uranus checked up on the others. They were all fine besides some bruises and burn marks from the poison. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, we were a long way away when we sensed that Sailor Sun had arrived." Sailor Neptune said.

"Who were the others?" Sailor Mars asked.

"The small one," Sailor Uranus began "was Sailor Chibi-sun, The boy with black hair and the arrows was Sailor Star-Orian..." She looked up at Neptune. "And the other boy was Sailor Star-Scorpio."

The Outer Senshi helped the others up and led them to one of the vacant buildings that was not on fire, where they turned back to their normal forms and then walked to the Hino Shrine.

Author's note:

The Japanese names are different then the English names:

Serena: Usagi Tsukino

Rini: Chibi-usa/Chibi-moon

Amy: Ami Mizuno

Mina: Minako Aino

Raye: Rei Hino

Lita: Makoto Kino

Hotaru Temoe: same

Amara: Haruka Ten'ou

Michelle: Michiru Kaiou

Darien: Mamoru, (called Mamo-chan by Usagi)/ Tuxedo-Kamen


End file.
